


Umi's feathered freind

by Hiei_Curry



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry
Summary: Umi Sonoda Princess and heir to the land locked in a tower by her step father has a vist from a very strange visitor who isn't all they seem to be.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Umi's feathered freind

**Author's Note:**

> So going to be back sometime next week with a new chapter for Kotori's Ronin War, not sure exactly when but it will be next week but till then here is a little short story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Umi sat in her room in the tower of what used to be her castle, as she looked at the window to her room and let out a sigh at the rain outside that occasionally entered the room, it matched her mood.

"Curse it!" Umi shouted as she threw a book at the wall in frustration, she'd been locked in this tower for three months with not a hope of getting out.

She lay on the old straw bed with an arm draped over eyes "Why won't they just kill me, I'm useless to them, maybe they just like tormenting me." Umi muttered.

Just then an unfamiliar sound caught her attention, as she sat up and looked at the top of the bars on the window, she saw a bird chirping, Umi looked perplexed at the bird, that had green wings and grey body and was about the size of shrike, the bird then flew to the other side of the from and landed on top of the door.

Umi stood up and watched the bird, it seemed to be judging something about her for a second, once it seemed finished doing whatever it was doing it flew again and landed on the small table in Umi's room and began chirping away happily.

Umi approached the bird slowly, aware that it might fly off again and she didn't want it to, it was the first non-threatening thing she'd seen in three months, the bird looked at the chair and back to Umi then back to Umi.

"Do you want me to sit?" Umi asked the bird and getting a happy chirp in response. Umi shook her head _'I'm taking instructions from a bird now?'_ Umi thought to herself _'The madness must be setting in.'_

Umi sat in the sole chair and leaned forward so her face was level with the bird, with her hands in front of her, once she was comfortable the bird let out another cheap.

"You're very trusting." Umi said "For all you know I could have gone mad and eat you."

The bird made a few panicked cheeps before hovering in the air "No, no, no, that was a joke!" Umi stressed as she sat up "I'm not going to eat you, please come back." Umi begged hoping the bird would come back down.

To Umi's relief the bird landed back on the table and Umi returned to her previous pose "Sorry," Umi sighed "guess my social skills are a bit rusty, but I guess that's what happens when your stepfather locks you in a tower." Umi felt the bird rub its head on Umi's hand, Umi gently rubbed her little finger over the bird's head earning a chirp, which made Umi smile.

"You're quite the strange one." Umi smiled "I've never seen a bird like you before, in fact you kind of remind me of someone."

The bird turned its head in an inquisitive manor which Umi took as a sign to explain "Her names Kotori, she is my best friend though I haven't seen her since being locked up, the last time I saw her, she gave me this ring." Umi said her hand up so she could see the ring on her pinkie finger.

The bird landed on the finger and looked at the ring before making a happy chirp "Yes, it is rather pretty, much like her, I say she was my best friend but I suppose that's not quite true." Umi sighed which made the bird look at her again "What I mean is since I have been locked up here, my feelings have changed or maybe I'm just realising them now, but I love her, she's all I think about most days, she's the only thing that's kept me going as well, the hope I'll see her again."

"I'd likely die of shame if I told her though." Umi sighed as she put the bird down on the table and leaned back in the chair.

"She's away with the last people loyal to us, they are hold up in the north, the mountains keep them safe but its doubtful they could come, not for a while yet, if they ever come at all." Umi mused.

The bird made a series of tweets at Umi, which made the blunette smile "I'm guessing that's to cheer me up, well thank you its appreciated." Umi smiled, only for it to immediately disappear as the sound of door opening was heard.

Umi stood up "You have to go; they send people to check on me and I doubt they would take kindly to you being here and I don't want my new friend hurt on my account, to many have." Umi explained as she picked the bird up and carried it to the window "Go on." Umi said releasing the bird out the window, before turning to the door.

Umi heard the bird chirp again and turned to see it resting on the bars "You need to go!" Umi stressed as the sound of feet came close.

The bird chirped again "I hope to see you again to, now go please!" Umi begged the bird chirped one more time before flying away towards a mountain in the distance "Please come back soon." Umi prayed as she saw the bird disappear in the haze.

The door opened and two guards entered "Who were you talking to, we could hear you down the hall?" one of them asked.

"No one, you must be hearing things." Umi retorted with a scowl.

**(Meanwhile at the mountain)**

"Nozomi!" Rin shouted as she ran to the small camp with the grey and green bird in her hands "She's back."

"Thank you, Rin." Nozomi smiled as she took the bird "I'll just be a minute." Nozomi said to the six others as she entered her tent. A minute later she left the tent with a smile and beckoned them enter.

"Kotori!" Honoka smiled at her friend who was laying in the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Kotori groaned "My arms feel like they are about to fall off, you weren't kidding when you said this stuff hurts." Kotori directed at Nozomi.

"I warned you, plus you've been doing this for three days straight, its bound to take a toll, here drink this it will help." Nozomi said handing her a drink before asking "Did you find her?"

"Yes." Kotori said her wrist clicking as she took a sip of the rather nasty tasting drink "East tower at the top."

"How was she?" Rin asked.

"Tried, exhausted, she feels we might not come." Kotori said sadly.

"Well we'll just need to prove her wrong." Eli said, "We'll start making a plan, you get some rest." Eli ordered as she took everyone out the tent.

"You were lucky." Nozomi said as she made sure Kotori was completely fine "If you hadn't found her today, we would have had to wait a few days."

"Why?"

"I told you, human transformation is tricky and if you had gone further then you might well have been stuck as a bird forever." Nozomi huffed "It amazed me you still went with the risk."

"Its for Umi." Kotori groaned stubbornly.

"I hope she realised how lucky she is that you'll go this far for her." Nozomi said confident Kotori was ok "Now sleep, you need it." Nozomi said leaving the tent.

"You won't have to tell me Umi, I'll tell you, then I can see that cute, embarrassed face you pull." Kotori smiled as she drifted off to sleep _'Hold on a little longer Umi we'll save you; I promise.'_

**Author's Note:**

> So i've seen a few things where Umi is doing the saving and Kotori is the person in trouble and thought, well why not shake it up a bit.
> 
> This was partial inspired by the Doujin where Nozomi turns Kotori into a bird and has Umi look after bird Kotori.
> 
> Also Nozomi stop turning Kotori into a bird.


End file.
